Ein Riss im Asphalt
by Lauron1912
Summary: Sharon hat einen schlechten Tag und Julio muss ihr aus einem Schlamassel helfen. Nur etwas kleines zum Lachen.


Ich weiß, ich habe lange nichts von mir hören lassen. Aber einige hatten sich etwas Fluffiges gewünscht, also ist hier etwas Fluffiges. Ich könnte noch ein, zwei weitere Kapitel dazu schreiben, falls sich jemand noch mehr Shandy wünscht. Lasst es mich wissen!

Ansonsten viel Spaß beim Lesen. :)

 **Ein Riss im Asphalt**

Die Straßen von Los Angeles waren heute wieder besonders voll. Sharon seufzte erneut, als ihr Wagen wieder einmal zum Stillstand kam. Ungeduldig blickte sie auf ihre Armbanduhr. Sie hatte schon vor mehr als einer halben Stunde im Büro sein sollen. Mit einem Blick zur Frontscheibe heraus versicherte sie sich, dass ihr genug Zeit blieb, um Andy zu antworten. Schnell zog sie ihr Handy aus ihrer Handtasche, die auf dem Beifahrersitz lag, und tippte eine kurze Antwort.

 _Stehe im Stau, brauche noch ein paar Minuten._

Es war kein wichtiger Tag. Sie und ihr Team hatten den letzten Fall gestern Abend gelöst. Heute musste der Papierkram beseitigt werden. Trotzdem mochte sie es nicht, zu spät zu kommen. Ein weiterer Seufzer entfloh ihr, als sie ihr Handy zurück in ihre Handtasche legte. Sobald sie den Blick wieder auf die Straße gerichtet hatte, begann der Verkehr wieder zu rollen. Endlich.

Einige Minuten später parkte Sharon ihr Auto in der Parkgarage des LAPDs. Als sie den Motor abstellte, war das gewohnte _Ding_ ihres Handys zu hören. Beim Aussteigen fischte sie es aus ihrer Tasche und sah auf den Bildschirm. Andy. Unwillkürlich breitete sich ein Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht aus.

 _Langsam vermisse ich deinen Anblick. Kannst du nicht deine Sirene benutzen?_

Sharon wollte ihm antworten und übersah dabei den schmalen Riss im Asphalt. Ihr Absatz verfing sich darin und prompt landete sie auf dem feuchten, dreckigen Boden der Garage. Ihr Handy schlitterte über den Boden und außer Reichweite. Es hatte den Sturz wahrscheinlich sowieso nicht überlebt. Ihr Fuß tat höllisch weh, zischend sog sie die Luft ein.

„Verdammt."

Sie konnte es sich nicht verkneifen. Der Schmerz trieb ihr sogar Tränen in die Augen.

Langsam und behutsam setzte sie sich auf. Sonst schien nichts passiert zu sein. Ihre Sicht war zwar verschwommen, doch eine Berührung ihres Gesichts bestätigte, dass sie ihre Brille auch verloren hatte.

Sharon schloss kurz die Augen und atmete tief durch. Zum einen, um den Schmerz in ihrem Fuß erträglicher zu machen, und zum anderen, um sich zu sammeln und Ruhe zu bewahren.

Im nächsten Moment war sie wieder der logisch und strukturiert denkende Captain, als den man sie kannte.

Ausgerechnet heute war sie zu spät, sodass die Parkplätze am nächsten zu den Aufzügen und zum Ausgang schon belegt gewesen waren. Hier in dem Teil des Parkhauses würde um die Uhrzeit so schnell niemand vorbei kommen. Sharon seufzte. Also musste sie irgendwie allein aus diesem Schlamassel kommen.

Ein Blick auf ihr Handy, das ein paar Meter entfernt von ihr lag, drückte ihre Stimme noch weiter. Der Bildschirm war völlig zersplittert, das Akku fehlte und war nicht in Sichtweite. Vermutlich war es unter irgendein Auto gerutscht.

„Na toll, Sharon, ganz hervorragend."

Sie verdrehte die Augen, das konnte alles nicht wahr sein. Am besten wäre sie heute Morgen im Bett geblieben! Wie sah ihr Tag denn aus? Erst der ganze Stau, dann hatte sie sich vermutlich den Knöchel verstaucht, sie brauchte ein neues Handy, mal ganz abgesehen von ihrer geliebten Armani-Hose.

Wie dem auch sei, sie hatte nicht vor, hier sitzen zu bleiben. Mit der einen Hand umklammerte sie den Türgriff ihres Autos, mit der anderen stützte sie sich vom Boden ab. Allein die Bewegung war so schmerzhaft, sie versuchte gar nicht erst aufzutreten. Stattdessen ließ sie sich wieder langsam zu Boden sinken.

Verzweifelt stützte sie ihr Kinn in die Hände. Was jetzt? Um Hilfe rufen? Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Ein bisschen Würde wollte sie sich noch erhalten.

Sie wollte gerade erneut versuchen aufzustehen, als sie plötzlich ein Auto nicht weit von ihr hörte. Sie drehte sich um, und versuchte, ohne Brille etwas zu erkennen. Es war zwecklos. Sollte sie jetzt doch um Hilfe rufen? Aber es gab einfach entschieden zu viele Leute, die in diesem Gebäude arbeiteten und alles dafür tun würden, sie in exakt derselben Situation zu belassen oder es noch schlimmer zu machen. Nein, keine Option.

Das nächste Geräusch war weitaus näher als das Auto vorhin, es war ein leises Knirschen wie…. Wie Glasscherben unter einer Schuhsohle!

„Mam?"

Als Sharon sich daraufhin umdrehte, überkam sie eine große Welle der Erleichterung.

„Julio, es war noch nie so schön, Sie zu sehen!"

Die Aussage schien ihren Detective noch mehr zu verwirren.

„Ähm, Captain, darf ich, eh, darf ich fragen, was Sie auf dem Boden machen?"

Sie sah ihn einen Moment ausdruckslos an. Meinte er das ernst?

„Was soll ich schon auf dem Boden machen? Es sah gemütlich aus."

Ihre Stimme war schwer vom Sarkasmus, aber Sanchez sah sie nur geschockt und verständnislos an. Sie verdrehte die Augen. Zugegeben, der Sarkasmus war nicht unbedingt ein Merkmal, das sie regelmäßig zeigte, aber heute konnte sie nicht anders. Dieser Tag!

„Mein Gott, Julio. Ich bin umgeknickt und hingefallen. Ich glaube, ich habe mir den Knöchel verstaucht."

Mit einem schmerzverzogenen Gesicht rieb sie leicht über ihren Fuß. Ganz langsam zog sie ihren Stiletto aus. Ihr Knöchel hatte eine ungesunde blau-grünliche Farbe und war leicht geschwollen. Als Julios Blick auch auf ihren Fuß fiel, schien er die Situation langsam zu begreifen, doch er bewegte sich nicht.

Ungeduldig schnippte Sharon mit den Fingern.

„Erde an Julio? Würden Sie mir bitte helfen?"

Sie streckte ihm ihre Hände entgegen und lächelte dabei. Er hatte es nicht verdient, dass sie ihre schlechte Laune an ihm ausließ.

Von einer Sekunde auf die andere stand dort wieder der pflichtbewusste, fast ritterliche Polizist vor ihr, den sie kannte.

„Natürlich Captain."

Er griff an ihre beiden Ellenbogen und zog sie vorsichtig hoch. Es tat weh, aber Sharon riss sich zusammen. Zumindest, bis sie den Fuß aufsetzte. Dann konnte sie das leise Stöhnen nicht mehr zurückhalten. Ihr Bein gab unter dem Schmerz sofort nach.

„Oh, Mam, Vorsicht."

Gerade noch rechtzeitig griff Julio um ihre Hüfte und drückte sie an sich, damit sie nicht fiel. Normalerweise wäre die Situation vielleicht seltsam gewesen. Doch in dem Moment war ihr das alles relativ egal. Sie lehnte sich an ihn und schloss die Augen.

Julio griff um sie herum und öffnete ihre Autotür. Dann half er ihr vorsichtig, sich hinzusetzen. Er hob ihre Tasche, ihren Schuh und das, was von ihrem Handy übrig war, auf. Sharon nahm die Sachen entgegen und legte sie in ihren Schoß.

„Danke. Ähm, Julio, könnten Sie bitte auch nach meiner Brille sehen? Sie ist heruntergefallen und muss hier irgendwo sein."

„Sicher."

Er begann, sich umzusehen und kniete sich schließlich hin, um auch unter die übrigen Autos schauen zu können. Sharon versuchte es, sie versuchte es wirklich, aber als ihr Detective vor ihr kniete und ihr sein Hinterteil entgegen streckte, brach das Kichern einfach aus ihr heraus. Sie konnte gar nicht mehr aufhören.

Sanchez drehte sich langsam um, die Brille seines Captains in der Hand, und sah sie verwirrt an. Schnell sah er eher beleidigt aus.

„Sehr witzig, wirklich."

Das brachte Sharon nur noch mehr zum Lachen. Sie presste ihre Faust gegen ihre Lippen und kam schließlich wieder zu Atem.

„Entschuldigung, Julio. Es ist nur… naja, es sah ziemlich… Sie wissen schon, tut mir leid."

Sie räusperte sich und versuchte ernst zu bleiben, als sie ihre Brille entgegen nahm. Wenigstens diese schien heil geblieben zu sein.

„Dankeschön."

Julio nickte und sah ihr dabei zu, wie sie die Brille aufsetzte. Sie unterdrückte das Kichern immer noch. Er schüttelte den Kopf und musste selbst ein Lächeln hinunter schlucken. Sie kam beinahe angetrunken rüber. Vielleicht waren es die Schmerzen.

Besorgt sah er auf ihren Fuß und deutete darauf.

„Soll ich Sie ins Krankenhaus fahren, Captain?"

Sie sah zu ihm auf.

„Hm? Nein, nein, das ist nicht nötig. Ich habe schon zu viel Arbeitszeit versäumt. Helfen Sie mir einfach nach oben, bitte. Dann kann ich meinen Fuß hochlegen und kühlen."

„Mam, Sie können nicht bis oben laufen."

Stur sah sie ihn an und setzte ihren besten Darth Raydor-Blick auf.

„Ich schaffe das schon."

Sanchez sah sie an. Stur wie ein Esel. Nicht, dass sie diesen Vergleich jemals zu hören bekäme. Plötzlich wusste er, was zu tun war. Es würde ihr nicht gefallen, aber sie hatte ihn ausgelacht, als er für IHRE Brille auf dem Boden herum gekrochen war. Er machte einen schnellen Schritt auf sie zu.

„Was-"

Bevor Sharon wusste, was geschah, hatte Sanchez ihr einen Arm um die Schulter, einen unter die Kniekehlen gelegt und sie hochgehoben. Sie quiekte kurz vor Überraschung und schlug dann erschrocken die Hand vor den Mund. Mit der anderen hielt sie ihre Handtasche fest umklammert.

Julio drückte mit seinem Knie die Autotür zu. Dann drehte er sich um und machte sich auf den Weg in Richtung Aufzug. Die zappelnde, jammernde Frau in seinen Armen ignorierte er dabei weitestgehend.

„Lassen Sie mich gefälligst runter, Julio! Ich kann laufen!"

Julio blickte weiter geradeaus.

„Detective Sanchez! Lassen Sie mich sofort los. Das ist ein Befehl."

Sharon merkte, wie er kurz über ihre Wortwahl stolperte, doch dann lief er unbeirrt weiter.

„Tut mir leid, Captain, aber angesichts der Situation muss ich mich Ihrem Befehl wohl oder übel widersetzen."

Nur kurz sah er sie an und fügte dann mit einem leisen Lächeln hinzu: „Zu Ihrer eigenen Sicherheit natürlich."

Geschockt sah Sharon ihn an. Das hatte sie nicht erwartet. Dann dämmerte es ihr.

„Moment mal, Sie wollen mich ärgern, weil ich Sie ausgelacht habe. Habe ich Recht?"

Er schenkte ihr keine Antwort, als er vor den Aufzugtüren zu einem Halt kam. Er wartete auf die Kabine, die gerade vom 6. Stock abwärts sank. Ihren Blick konnte er spüren. Langsam wanderte seine Augen zu ihrem Gesicht. Sie sah wütend aus. Und genervt. Er hielt ihrem Blick kurz Stand, dann wandte er sich den Türen zu, die sich auseinander schoben. Wütend und genervt, damit konnte er leben.

Sharon war so froh, dass der Aufzug leer war. Sie war schon genug gedemütigt, das musste nicht auch noch das ganze LAPD mitbekommen.

Die Türen schlossen sich und die Kabine begann, sich langsam nach oben zu bewegen. Sharon starrte auf die Etagenanzeige: -2, -1, 0, 1.

Warum lag das Büro auf der 9. Etage?

„Captain?"

Sie antwortete nicht, sondern warf ihm nur einen trotzigen Blick zu.

„Ich weiß, das gefällt Ihnen nicht. Aber das ganze wäre etwas einfacher, wenn Sie ihren Arm um meinen Hals legen."

Ihre Augen weiteten sich und für einen Moment dachte sie daran, einfach nicht zu reagieren. Andererseits hatte sie auch nichts davon, wenn er sie fallen ließ. Ein tiefer Seufzer, dann legte sie stumm ihren Arm um seinen Hals und starrte wieder auf die Anzeige.

6,7, _Ding._

Nein, oh nein.

Oh doch, die Türen öffneten sich und zwei Officer stiegen mit in die Kabine. Sobald sie das Bild vor sich begriffen hatten, nahmen ihre Gesichter verschiedene Ausdrücke an. Schock, Verwunderung, Verwirrung, Verständnislosigkeit und zu guter Letzt, sie hatte es befürchtet, Hohn.

Peinlich berührt drehte Sharon ihr Gesicht weg und sah sich das Muster Julios Krawatte genauer an, das plötzlich spannender als jedes Kunstwerk der Welt war. Nur wenige Sekunden später hielt der Aufzug endlich auf der neunten Etage. Aus dem Augenwinkel konnte sie erkennen, wie die beiden Officer auf Julios leises „Verzeihung" beiseite traten, sodass sie dem mittlerweile für Sharons Geschmack viel zu kleinem Raum entkommen konnten.

Sie atmete merklich aus, als Julio den Gang betrat. Dieser war erfreulicherweise relativ leer.

Plötzlich fiel Sharon etwas ein.

„Sanchez, hätten Sie nicht eigentlich vor über einer Stunde schon hier sein müssen?"

Mit zusammengekniffenen Augen beobachtete sie sein Gesicht. Doch er war völlig entspannt und gab eine schlagfertige Antwort.

„Ja, genau wie Sie, Captain."

Sharon zog die Augenbrauen hoch, doch sie konnte nichts gegen den Mundwinkel tun, der sich daraufhin nach oben verzog. Naja, ohne Julio würde sie wahrscheinlich immer noch da unten auf dem Boden sitzen, so peinlich der Weg nach oben auch gewesen war.

„Sie haben Recht."

Mittlerweile lächelte auch er.

Ein paar Sekunden später betrat Julio den Murder Room und sofort waren alle Augen auf die beiden gerichtet.

„Sharon!"

Andy sprang auf und machte ein paar Schritte auf sie zu. Er sah verwirrt von Sharon zu Julio und wieder zurück.

„Was… Warum trägt er dich?"

Sharon zog die Augenbrauen hoch. In Andys Stimme lag eindeutig Eifersucht. Sie musste sich davon abhalten, die Augen zu verdrehen.

„Sir, ich habe sie in der Parkgarage gefunden, sie war hingefallen und hatte sich den Knöchel verletzt."

Alle Augen wanderten zu Sharons Fuß und sie fühlte sich deutlich unwohl.

„Ja und _sie_ hätte jetzt gerne wieder Boden unter den Füßen."

Sharon merkte erst, welche Ironie in ihren Worten lag, als alle sie mit einem komischen Ausdruck ansahen.

„Ja oder eben einen Stuhl, auf den ich mich setzen kann."

Verlegen senkte sie den Blick und schaute auf ihre Handtasche.

„Natürlich, warte."

Andy schob seinen Stuhl vor seinen Schreibtisch und Julio setzte sie vorsichtig darauf ab.

„Hey, ich hab mir schon Sorgen gemacht."

Sharon sah zu ihm auf und lächelte.

„Alles ok, ich brauche nur einen Beutel Eis und dann wird das schon wieder."

„Kommt sofort."

Die Eifersucht war verschwunden und Sharon musste lächeln, weil Andy so süß und umsorgend zu ihr war.

„Provenza, besorg dem Captain Eis für ihren Fuß."

Der alte Lieutenant legte sein Kreuzworträtsel nieder und warf seinem Partner einen bösen Blick zu.

„Warum ich? Du findest was an ihr!"

Sharons Wangen färbten sich rosa, aber Andy ignorierte Provenza.

„Heute noch, wenn es geht."

Zu Sharons Verwunderung stand Provenza daraufhin tatsächlich auf und verschwand in Richtung Pausenraum. Dabei grummelte er nur leise vor sich hin.

„Brauchst du sonnst noch etwas, Shar?"

Sie sah ihn an und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, Andy, danke. Ich möchte jetzt ein bisschen arbeiten."

Er runzelte die Stirn und legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Bist du sicher? Soll ich dich nicht lieber zu einem Arzt oder nach hause fahren?"

„Andy, mein Fuß tut ein bisschen weh, ich kann arbeiten. Du darfst mich nach Dienstschluss aber gern nach hause fahren."

Sie lächelte dabei süß, aber ihre Augen und ihre Stimme machten deutlich, dass man ihr besser nicht widersprach.

„In Ordnung. Aber einen Tee mache ich dir noch."

Damit war auch er verschwunden. Sie sah ihm hinterher. Er war wundervoll, perfekt für sie.

Vielleicht hatte das Ganze ja doch noch etwas Gutes. Wenn Andy sie zuhause genauso umsorgt wie hier, und das würde er, da war sie sicher, konnte das auf jeden Fall ein entspannter und interessanter Abend werden.


End file.
